The proposed new orientation aid consists of an auditors interactive map with a subsystem for automated position tracking. It is essentially' a "talking map" that guides the traveler to his/her destination while keeping track of their location. A wayfinding module provides flexible access to the map/database, including route selection, search, backtracking, and detour functions. Verbal route instructions are provided using speech synthesis. The aid is portable and worn like a "walkman" cassette player, it has been designed for minimum cost without sacrificing functionality. Unlike systems that use GPS for positioning information, position tracking is by a stand-alone module that uses electronic compass and inertial sensors. This avoids the expense and signal reception problems associated with navigation by satellite or radio beacon. Phase I specific aims include a feasibility demonstration of automated position tracking and route guidance for both indoor and outdoor routes. An additional aim is to demonstrate that compilation of route instructions can be achieved with modest investment. Pilot tests and a focus group, with blind subjects, will be used to optimize the prototype design. A formal evaluation, in which ten blind subjects travel an unfamiliar route using the prototype aid, will constitute a feasibility demonstration.